


Late Nights

by StarrySummers04



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Mycroft and Gregory don't get to spend a lot of time together as they both have demanding jobs.





	Late Nights

Mycroft's P.O.V

I had just finished talking to Anthea about upgrading Sherlock's security status, again, when I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked beside me, and sure enough, my partner was stood there. "Looks like another late night for me, darling. I should be back around 3 tomorrow morning." Gregory told me. I am disappointed about that because, with our jobs, we barely ever see each other. I know that when I wake up in the morning, he will have his arms wrapped around me like the dominant man he is. I know that other people don't believe that Sherlock and I aren't capable of falling in love but that is obviously untrue. Just like anyone else, we have been waiting for the right person. Sherlock hasn't found the right one yet, but I have. I found Gregory Lestrade.

I still remember the night of our first date, it was incredible. I had already fallen for him at that point, I felt like the luckiest man on the planet. In fact, I still do. Back to reality, I noticed some of the Yarder's, especially Donovan, looking at us strangely. Now, in public, I tend to get a little shy when it come to showing affection so I did the first thing I could think of to hide. That just happened to be turning to Gregory and burying my face in his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Sir, who is that?" Donovan asked, rudely pointing at me.

"Donovan, this is my partner, Mycroft. Sherlock's older brother." He replied, holding me even tighter.

"I didn't know that freak had an older brother." Donovan stated.

I may not always get on with my brother, but that doesn't mean I don't love or care for him. I hate it when people treat him like this just because he's different.

I went home alone that night, but true to his word, Gregory was back at 3.40am. Five minutes later, I felt the bed dip and strong arms wrap around my waist. I have always felt safe and warm in Gregory's arms and I know that I always will.


End file.
